


Free Me

by Myoneloveismusic



Series: JayTim Week 2018 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Jack Drake is a terrible parent, JayTimWeek, M/M, NO CAPES, Parental Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: Tim Drake had been dreading the arranged marriage to Bruce Wayne's second adopted son, knowing it was nothing more than a plot designed by his father to earn him prestige and social standing. After living a life in terror at the hands of his father, Tim was expecting his marriage to be anything but an improvement. But after his first meeting with Jason, the two connect in a way Tim never thought was possible, opening a new chapter in his life and a chance to finally find freedom for himself.





	Free Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy JayTimWeek Day 3! Here is my contribution of an arranged marriage au!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

Tim stared at his reflection in the mirror. He tugged at the tie around his neck and sighed, wanting nothing more than to crawl back in bed and ignore the rest of the day. It was bad enough his dad was shoving him off in an arranged marriage with the second adopted ward of Bruce Wayne, but he hadn’t even had one conversation with this guy before today.

All he knew was that his name was Jason and in a few days they were going to be married and he’d be taken back to live with Jason at his father’s Manor. Tim wasn’t sure if he was glad to finally escape his own living situation or if he was terrified of what might happen in that house. He knew nothing about Jason and his father wouldn’t bother helping him if something went wrong.

A harsh knock on the door made him flinch and pulled him from his thoughts. “Timothy, it’s time to go,” his father barked through the wood. “They’ll be arriving any minute and I will not have you leaving them with a bad impression. Mr. Wayne still has the option to cancel the wedding and so help me if you are the reason for it.”

The rest of the threat was left unsaid. Tim sighed and ran trembling hands over the front of his suit. He would’ve preferred to meet his father out front, but now that he’d walked all the way to his rooms, there was nothing that would convince him to leave unless Tim was walking obediently at his side.

His shoes clicked across the floor and he pulled the door to his room open, coming face to face with his scowling father.

“Finally,” he said, wrapping a hand around Tim’s bicep and pulling him from the room, making Tim wince at the pressure on his arm. “You will be on your best behavior. Do not speak unless you’re spoken to and greet Mr. Wayne with the utmost respect. If you do anything to displease him or his adopted son, there will be a heavy price to pay. Even more so if they choose to cancel the wedding.”

The double doors at the front entrance had been propped open and as they stepped through, a long limo began to ascend the drive. Tim’s arm was released and he barely stopped himself from rubbing at the sensitive skin that throbbed now that normal blood flow was returning to it. He already knew there was going to be a bruise there. He could only hope no one would touch him and aggravate it.

The car stopped at the foot of the steps and Tim saw his father paste on a smile out of the corner of his eye. A neatly dressed driver stepped from the front of the car and pulled open the rear door. Mr. Wayne stepped out first, giving the driver a nod before an elegantly dressed young man followed behind him.

Tim’s mouth went dry. Jason Todd looked both terrifying and breathtaking. Even with the suit jacket, Tim could tell he was muscular. If things went poorly, he’d have no problem throwing Tim around like a sack of potatoes.

“Mr. Wayne,” Jack Drake greeted. “Welcome to my home.”

“Thank you for extending an invitation for lunch. It’s only appropriate considering what’s going to happen in a matter of days,” Mr. Wayne said, gliding up the steps with Jason following closely behind him.

Jack took Mr. Wayne’s offered hand and shook it happily. “Of course. I’m looking forward to bringing our families closer together through such a sacred union. Shall we?” he asked, gesturing to the house.

“Please,” Mr. Wayne said.

Tim eagerly took the chance to hang back and walk behind his father as he fell into step to talk to Mr. Wayne. Jason fell into step beside him and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Tim kept his gaze on the floor and watched the shoes of his father in front of him, tangling his fingers together in front of him, his stomach matching the intricate knots his fingers were making.

The smell of the food that had been laid out on the table for them didn’t help his stomach, but made it roil uncomfortably. He sucked in a breath to try and calm his nerves, but knew he was failing miserably. He was glad the servants had the common sense to set the place settings a seat apart so there was extra space between him and his father. It might help calm him enough so he could actually eat without throwing up.

Jason was seated across from him and Tim kept his eyes fixed firmly on the table in front of him, fisting his hands in his lap. The sound of his father’s conversation drowned into the background as he unwrapped the napkin and carefully picked up his knife and fork. Cutting the food helped to ground him and gave him a physical task to complete to keep from overthinking.

He froze when his father’s laughter broke through his thoughts and he swallowed, trying to fight through the fear that wanted to grip him. He made the mistake to glance up and found Jason watching him, head tilted to the side. Tim was about to avert his gaze when Jason nodded to their fathers and rolled his eyes.

Tim blinked, wondering if he’d misread the action, but Jason tilted his head from one side of the other in a way that was trying to mimic the nature of their conversation. The edge of Tim’s lips twitched and he felt the knot in his stomach loosen at the smile Jason gave him.

Tim let more of the conversation next to him filter in as Jason made faces at the things they were saying. He was even able to eat a few more bits of food than he thought would be possible. When dessert was placed in front of them, Jason sat up a little straighter and turned up his nose in the impression of some snooty eater, drawing a huff of a laugh from Tim.

Jason beamed at getting him to laugh and the conversation next to them ceased. Tim froze, becoming very aware of his father’s gaze on him. He swallowed and turned his gaze down to the chocolate cake in front of him.

“Well, I’m pleased to see the two of them getting along,” Mr. Wayne said. “Jason, why don’t you and Tim go take a walk while Mr. Drake and I continue our business?”

“Yes,” Jack said tightly. “That’s a wonderful idea.”

Tim set his spoon down on the plate, wincing at how loud it rattled. He’d pay for that later, and dropped his napkin on the table before pushing his chair back and anxiously leading Jason from the room a little more quickly than he should have. Thankfully it wasn’t until they were safely outside that Jason tried to start a conversation.

“Hey…”

Tim ignored him, making a beeline for the garden.

“Hey, Tim?” he tried again. “What’s wrong?” he asked, grasping Tim’s arm when they turned the corner around a tall hedge.

Tim hissed and flinched back, curling in on himself and taking in Jason’s shocked expression.

Jason raised his hands. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“Sorry, I…sorry,” he whispered, voice small.

Jason shook his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one who hurt you. Can you tell me what’s wrong and why you practically sprinted from the dining room?”

Tim bit his lip and stared down at the ground.

“Or you don’t have to,” Jason said, gently. “Do you want to walk through the gardens? We can do that instead.”

Tim nodded, keeping his arms crossed over his chest. He turned and let the way through the different plants, Jason keeping in stride with him easily.

“You have a lovely laugh,” he whispered.

Tim froze between one step and the next and stared down at the ground.

“Look,” he sighed. “I know this whole marriage isn’t exactly ideal, but we don’t have to hate each other over it.”

“Do you think I hate you?” Tim asked, shrinking further in on himself.

“I don’t know. You didn’t seem like you did when we were in the dining room, but then we came out here and you seem so…small. Like you’re afraid of me or hate me.”

“It’s not you,” Tim automatically said.

“If it’s not me then can you tell me what happened with your arm?”

“It’s just a bruise,” Tim said quickly. “I think,” he added after a moment.

“You think?” Jason asked.

“I haven’t had a chance to look at it.”

“When did this happen?”

Tim stared at the ground.

“Please tell me, Tim,” Jason whispered.

“Before you arrived.”

“Can I see it?”

Tim thought it over for a moment before his breath left him in a rush. He brought up shaking fingers and undid the buttons of his suit jacket, letting it slide down his arms. Jason took it from him and laid it over his arm while Tim undid his shirt, revealing his pale chest. He pulled his right arm free form its sleeve and looked down, taking in the finger shaped purple marks. There was no excusing exactly how it looked.

Jason ran his fingers over the skin and Tim bit his lip. The gesture was so tender, it had him on the verge of a breakdown after being pulled in so many different directions that morning alone.

“Who did this to you?” Jason asked, voice low, the barest hint of anger lingering at the edge of it. His gaze flicked up to Tim’s and he could see the mixture of emotions that raged within.

“My father, he-“ Tim cut himself off, not even realizing he was going to say it until it was already coming out.

“Your father did this?” Jason hissed.

Tim dropped his gaze. He blinked when warm arms enveloped him. He tried to stop the shaking before it started, could feel it as it travelled through his limbs and overtook him. Jason squeezed him closer and he buried his face in Jason’s shirt as tears slid down his cheeks.

“After the wedding, I’m never letting your father get close to you again. I’m going to keep you safe and away from him. I won’t let him hurt you. I won’t let him do this to you,” Jason swore under his breath. Tim nodded into his shirt and Jason pulled away. Tim scrubbed at his eyes, trying to clear the tears away that still insisted on falling. “Come on,” Jason said, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. “Get your shirt back on. It’s okay.”

Tim slid his arm back through the sleeve and worked with the buttons, but his fingers kept fumbling with them. Jason offered him a small smile and handed him his jacket while he took over buttoning Tim’s shirt. Once it was secured again he fixed the cuffs and helped Tim back into his suit jacket.

“Let’s go,” Jason said, linking their fingers together. “I want to see the rest of this garden.”

Tim let himself be led along, drawing strength from the grip on his hand. Jason grinned when they turned the corner and caught sight of a group of deep blue flowers. Jason let go of Tim’s hand and kneeled down at the edge of the grouping, carefully pulling one free. He stood and walked back over to Tim, tucking it behind his ear. Tim blushed and ducked his head, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his opposite ear.

“Timothy!”

Jason looked over his head and immediately reached for Tim’s hand, giving it a squeeze. Tim swallowed and looked over his shoulder at where his father was striding down the path with Mr. Wayne. Mr. Wayne smiled at both of them, taking in their hands between them, but Jack’s smile was tight around the edges, making Tim nervous.

“We were wondering where the two of you had gotten off to,” Mr. Wayne said.

“We were just taking a walk,” Jason said, answering for them. “Tim was kind enough to show me the garden.”

“It’s nice to see the two of you getting along so well already,” Mr. Wayne said. “Unfortunately, the two of us need to be getting back Jason, so we can go through the rest of the wedding preparations.”

“Right,” Jason sighed. “I forgot we had more meetings scheduled for today.”

Mr. Wayne smiled and Jason turned to face Tim. He could see the worry in Tim’s eyes and he gave his hand another squeeze before letting it fall away.

“I’ll see you soon, Tim,” Jason said before turning to follow his father and Jack back through the garden and across the lawn. Tim trudged back to the house. He knew the next few days were going to be long ones and what had been something he was dreading was morphing into something better, the kindness Jason had shown him giving him hope that this was going to turn out better than any life he would’ve had at home.

He pushed through the rear door and walked through the hall, pulling the flower from behind his ear so he could twirl it between his fingers. He’d nearly made it to the safety of his room when his face was slammed against the wall and he was held there.

“You don’t think I saw what you were doing?” Jack hissed behind him. “You think you can just get away with indecent behavior before the wedding? Well?” he snarled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tim gasped.

Jack pressed against him further. “You had your shirt off. What exactly were you doing with him?”

Tim swallowed. “Nothing. Nothing, I swear.”

The pressure on his back disappeared, but he didn’t dare make a move. Jack huffed. “If your behavior causes this wedding to be cancelled, I’ll have your head.”

Tim swallowed and closed his eyes until a hand wrapped around his forearm and turned him around.

“Am I understood?” he hissed.

Tim nodded. Jack sneered at him, but let him go before stalking off down the hall. Tim backed away, keeping his eyes on his father’s back until he could slip inside his room and lock the door behind him. He stumbled on shaking legs over to the bed and collapsed on top of it, cradling the crushed blue flower in his hands.

He left it to rest gently on top of his blanket and rubbed at his forearm, his eyes sliding shut as the first few tears slipped free. The next few days were definitely going to be long ones.

~~

Tim kept to his rooms unless he had to appear in person for something, which was rare. When he did, his father had no qualms about gripping him hard enough to bruise and forcing him down the hallway. The worst was when he had to get his tuxedo altered and was forced to stand on a stool for several hours while measurements were made and fabric was pinned close enough he got pricked more than once. His father watched, gaze disapproving and he wanted nothing more than to rip himself free from the suit and flee to his room.

He barely ate even though the servants were kind enough to always bring him a meal. What he did eat left him feeling sick for hours and curled up in bed or had him retching over the toilet and coughing up the little food he’d managed to get down.

He watched the beautiful blue flower that had been tucked behind his ear wilt and die as the days passed and the morning of the wedding, he finally brought himself to open the window of his room and let it fall free. It was the last thing of his to go after being up all night packing his things because he couldn’t sleep.

Tim pulled on the different pieces of his suit slowly. His face was pale and the bags under his eyes were painfully obvious. There would be no way to hide those. He just hoped everyone would equate it to wedding night nerves and they wouldn’t suspect anything else.

A knock sounded lightly on his door. “Master Timothy?” a small voice called. “If you’re ready, it’s time for the ceremony.”

Tim pulled open the door and was met with a respectful bow. “Please have my things ready for transport after the wedding,” he said, stepping out into the hallway.

“Of course, Master Timothy,” she said. “Your father is waiting for you at the doors to the rear of the house. The guests have all been seated.”

“Thank you,” he said. He took one last steadying breath before taking one of his last walks in the house. His fingers itched, wanting to rub at the bruises that were fading to a pale yellow and the others that were still purple, but he kept his hands still.

His father was frowning when he finally arrived, but it was a rare occasion when he wasn’t frowning. “Don’t slouch,” he admonished and Tim instantly straightened. “There now. Let’s get to it.”

He held out his elbow and Tim gripped it lightly, wanting as little contact with him as possible. Jack nodded at the servants in front of the doors and they opened them with a flourish, piano music starting at their entrance. Tim’s eyes immediately went to the altar where Jason was waiting for him. Jason’s gaze met his and he gave him a soft smile.

Tim swallowed, feeling a bit of relief settle his nerves and the anxiety he’d been living with during the days since their first meeting. He was surprised to find one of the same blue flowers he’d given Tim tucked into the lapel of his jacket.

The walk to the altar was agonizingly slow and Tim was more than ready to leave his father behind, gripping Jason’s hands tightly when he was passed off to him.

Jason smiled down at him and the words of the officiate drowned into the background. He mumbled along with the vows and accepted the ring Jason slid onto his finger, repeating the action for Jason. Something Tim hadn’t thought about until Jason was pulling him in was that they would have to share a kiss. Jason’s lips were soft against his and it was kept chaste, but it did leave him reeling a bit. Luckily, Jason was there to steady him as they walked back down the aisle.

Rather than go straight to the reception, Jason pulled Tim into a secluded corner. “You okay?” he asked, cradling the side of Tim’s face in his hand.

He nodded. “For the most part. A little overwhelmed but I think that’s to be expected.”

“God, Tim,” Jason said, pulling him into a hug. “I just want to take you home and get you out of here.”

“Soon. We have to go through the reception first. Just…don’t leave me alone. Please.”

“Never,” Jason said. “And here,” he said, taking the flower from his lapel and tucking it behind Tim’s ear. “It brings out your eyes.”

Tim flushed and Jason pulled him away from their corner and towards the reception where everyone was going after the drinks with a certain enthusiasm that was only seen at weddings. Jason led Tim to the table reserved for the couple and family. He sat Tim on the end of the table and took the seat next to him, keeping their seats close together. They were closer than they needed to be, but Tim appreciated the support.

Many of the guests came around to give their congratulations and Tim was glad the guest list had been kept on the smaller side because the day was quickly wearing on him. Jason gave him a concerned look when he only managed a few bites of food. He shook his head and leaned against Jason’s shoulder. Jason’s hand went to his and twined their fingers together.

Jason held a forkful of cake up to Tim’s mouth when it was finally brought out. Tim raised an eyebrow but Jason gestured with his fork and he took the bite, finding it settled easier than everything else he’d tried to eat that day. Maybe it was the knowledge that he was almost free from the expectations of the wedding. Or maybe it was because of Jason and how genuine he was.

“I’d like to thank all of you for coming today,” Jack Drake said as the conversations became more languid. “I’d like to extend one last set of congratulations to the new couple and hope them happiness in their new marriage.”

Polite applause filled the room and Tim squeezed Jason’s hand tighter. As the sound died, Mr. Wayne pushed back his own chair and turned to Jason and Tim. “My own congratulations are in order and I’m happy to have seen this through. If the two of you are ready, we can get Timothy’s things packed into the car and head on our way.”

Jason pulled Tim from his chair and kept him close as they followed Bruce to the exit. The servants bowed as they passed and Tim kept his focus on each step he took forward, feeling like he was on the verge of shaking as soon as they stepped through the front doors and were met with a limo. The same driver as before was holding the rear door open.

Jason let Tim slide in first before following behind him. Mr. Wayne took the seat on the side of the limo, choosing to face the windows rather than sit next to Jason. Jason kept their fingers tightly linked together and Tim was grateful for how it kept him grounded. His gaze stayed on his lap as they pulled away from the house, unsure of what he would find if he looked back on it.

“Tim, your things have already been brought back to the Manor and we’ve put them in a separate room for you since we weren’t sure what living arrangements you would find most comfortable,” Mr. Wayne broke in as they turned away from the drive.

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne,” he murmured.

“Please,” he said with a smile, “call me Bruce.”

“Thank you, Bruce,” he amended.

“I know this may seem sudden, but next weekend we’re holding a party at the Manor to celebrate your wedding to Jason and giving it the chance to be made public,” he continued.

“I understand,” Tim said. “Who’s going to be invited, exactly?”

Jason’s grip tightened on his hand and he wasn’t sure if he was going to appreciate the answer to his question.

“We’ve invited some representatives from the newspapers and many of Gotham’s esteemed individuals. We also plan to extend an invitation to your father as well if he has an interest in attending.”

Tim felt his stomach drop. He was hoping he wouldn’t have to see him again, but knew he couldn’t convince Bruce to rescind his invitation. “Of course,” he said, forcing a smile. “I’m sure it’ll be wonderful.

“If you feel up to it, we would like to begin including you into our family business in a few days, but if you’d like to wait until after the party, we understand completely. Jason has already requested to have his responsibilities reduced in order to make your transition into our family as smooth as possible.”

Tim blinked. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Bruce said with a smile. “And here we are now.”

Tim looked out the window as the trees broke and he caught sight of a large manor at the top of a long drive. The lawn extended close to the road where a high fence cut it off from the road and the surrounding lands. He could see a fountain at the end of the drive and the bubbling blue water inside of it.

The limo crawled up to the drive until it stopped in front of the steps. Their driver climbed out and opened the rear door for them. Bruce stepped out first and immediately headed inside, leaving Tim to admire the giant house in front of him. Jason tugged on his hand, making him realize he’d been rooted to the spot and staring at what was in front of him.

“Don’t let it overwhelm you. It’s not as scary as it looks.”

“Easy for you to say,” Tim said, letting himself get pulled forward and up the steps. “You live here.”

“Not always.”

“Right,” Tim sighed remembering Jason wasn’t adopted until he was almost a teenager.

“Hey, don’t worry about. It’s no big deal. Let’s just get you settled in.”

Tim craned his neck as they walked into the front entrance and Jason led him through the halls. He caught a glimpse of a large family room and what appeared to be a dining room, too. He almost stumbled on the steps, drawing a chuckle from Jason who helped steady him as they climbed the large staircase at the front of the house.

Pictures graced the walls of the second floor and the tiled floors were replaced by carpet that muffled their footsteps.

“That’s Dick’s room,” he said, pointing to one of the first doors. They moved past several more before he pointed again. “This one is mine and if you’re ever looking for it, it’s super easy to tell because I chipped the wood of the frame when I was a kid and kicked it.”

Tim raised an eyebrow and Jason rubbed the back of his neck.

“I wasn’t the happiest kid.” He cleared his throat. “We put you a little further down here,” he said, moving towards the end of the hallway and pushing open a door to reveal the few suitcases of things Tim had packed. “We haven’t unpacked your things since we thought you’d prefer to do that, but if you want to get started, you’re more than welcome to or I can show you the rest of the Manor.”

“I think I’ll get started on this,” Tim said, dropping Jason’s hand. “But maybe you could show me the grounds later?”

Jason smiled. “Sure thing. Do you want to be left alone or…?”

Tim nodded. “If you don’t mind, yeah.”

He shook his head. “Hey, I get it. This place can be more than a little overwhelming so…I get it. If you need me, just holler and I’ll come find you.”

“Right,” Tim said, stepping into his room and shutting the door behind him. He sagged against the wood and rubbed a hand over his face, feeling like he could use a nap. He pulled at the tie still knotted around his neck and tossed it onto the bed with his suit jacket. He grabbed the first suitcase tucked into the corner and set it on the bed. The zipper was loud in the silence.

Tim methodically transferred most of his folded clothes into the dresser before pulling open the first door expecting a closet. What he found instead was a large en suite bathroom that housed both a bathtub and a shower. He smiled, glad to have a significant amount of space to himself.

He backed out of the bathroom and turned towards the other door. He pulled it open and gaped, not expecting to have a walk-in closet inside of what had to be a guest bedroom.

“Tim, what have you gotten yourself into,” he said shaking his head and moving over to the hangers that were hanging from the metal rails.

By the time he’d finished unpacking both of his suitcases, he’d barely made a dent in the closet space he had available and he still had a drawer and a half of space in the dresser. Tim stowed his two suitcases in the closet and tucked the few belongings he’d managed to bring in there as well. He took a minute and turned in a circle in his room before heaving a sigh.

He looked over his shoulder at the door and bit his lip before hurrying over to it and slipping out into the hallway. He looked up and down and found all of the doors were closed and it was quiet. He turned towards the stairs and walked along the carpet, the plush floor muffling his steps.

He descended the staircase to the main floor and turned toward the large family room he’d seen when they’d first walked through. It was empty and Tim began to wonder if every room he found was going to be empty and he’d be left wandering around by himself.

He was surprised to find a T.V. in the large room. He would’ve thought there would be this initial room and a second one for the family to recline in. He walked around the couches and through the other door in the room, finding himself in a smaller hallway. He walked past what looked like a study on one side and a library on the other.

The hallway curved past a door that led to a kitchen. He could hear someone moving around inside and assumed it was the wait staff preparing dinner. He walked past several closed doors, not quite brave enough to open them until the hallway split, one half looking like it went back around to where the dining room was located at the front of the Manor and the other towards the back of the house.

Tim took the hall that went towards the back and found himself in a room with enormous windows that looked out onto the rear grounds. It would be the perfect place to come on a rainy day and enjoy the weather without being out in it.

He spotted a door that let outside and hurried over to it, pulling it open and slipping outside, glad to have the wide open space after such a hectic day. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked across the soft grass, spotting a small garden off to the side and a cluster of trees at the rear of the land. He headed towards the trees, taking his time to enjoy the fresh air and the sounds of the birds singing.

When he reached the trees he was surprised to find a gazebo tucked away in them. And that it wasn’t empty. He looked up at his approach and smiled.

“You must be Tim,” he said, standing and stepping off the raised platform. “I’m Dick Grayson,” he said extending a hand. “Your brother-in-law, I guess.”

Tim took the offered hand and gave it a shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“Have you gotten settled in all right?” he asked, looking over Tim’s shoulder at the house. “I’m surprised Jay isn’t with you.”

“He left me alone to get unpacked which I did. And now I’m out here.”

“Have you met Damian yet?”

Tim frowned and shook his head.

“All in time,” he said. “Don’t be worried if you think he dislikes you. His personality can take some getting used to and he’s not the most welcoming to strangers. Especially in his home.”

“I can understand that,” Tim said.

“Master Richard!”

They both turned and found the driver from before standing on the rear porch.

“Dinner has been prepared if you would like to join your family.”

Dick smiled. “You hungry?”

Tim shook his head. “I’m still full from the reception earlier. You go ahead. I want to look around a bit more.”

He nodded and started across the lawn. “Coming Alfred!”

“Very good, sir,” Alfred said before ducking back into the house.

Tim turned back to the trees and gazebo and stepped into the space Dick had vacated. It was a pleasant escape from the house and offered a nice sense of privacy. The wood looked well-maintained and had a fresher coat of white paint. He took a seat on the plush cushions and let his head fall back so he could look up at the roof.

Tim almost smiled. He appreciated the sense of peace it gave him and he wondered what other nooks and crannies he’d be able to find around his new home. It didn’t seem like a bad place, but he knew better than anyone how deceiving appearances could be.

“Tim?”

He jumped, head whipping around at the new voice as his heart took off in his chest.

“Sorry,” Jason apologized, holding up his hands. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Dick told me you were out here and weren’t hungry for dinner. Do you mind if I sit?”

Tim shrugged. “Go ahead.”

Jason took the seat across from him and Tim noticed he’d changed out of his suit and into a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

“It didn’t take you long to change,” he said with a nod.

Jason looked down at what he was wearing. “Yeah, suits and tuxes aren’t really my thing. The less time I have to spend in them the better.”

Tim fiddled with one of the buttons on his shirt. “I always like getting to dress up,” he said quietly.

“Why’s that?”

Tim bit back his immediate response to explain that it meant he would have a chance to leave his room without any repercussions from his father for his behavior. “No reason,” he said after too long.

Jason nodded and Tim could tell he wasn’t convinced.

“I’m surprised you’re not eating with your family,” Tim said trying to take his attention off his deflection.

Jason raised an eyebrow and smiled. “If you’re not hungry for dinner what makes you think I’m hungry for dinner?”

“Oh,” Tim said. “Yeah, I guess that would make sense,” he said with a half-hearted chuckle.

“You sure haven’t wasted any time in looking around.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Tim blurted, anxiety already rising that he’d done something wrong.

“Not at all,” Jason reassured. “You just seem pretty comfortable which I wouldn’t have been if I was in your place.”

“I guess. I don’t know. I just got done unpacking and didn’t know what to do so the logical thing seemed to be to look around and figure out where everything is.”

Jason nodded. “Find everything okay?”

“I think so,” Tim said. “I won’t really know until later, really.”

“That is true…” Jason mused. “Have you looked at the garden yet?”

He shook his head.

Jason jumped up from his seat and held out a hand. “Come on, then.”

Tim took it and felt the breath rush out of his chest when he was pulled to his feet and across the grass back towards the house.

“It’s not as impressive as what was at your house,” Jason explained. “But we all have something in it we care for and if we ever miss a day of watering, Alfred is really good about keeping things alive.” He pointed to the first set of flowers. “Those black ones are Bruce’s. He kind of has a thing for them. The blue ones belong to Dick and the green ones are Damian’s. Alfred has several plants hidden in here and mine are these red ones.”

“Wow,” Tim breathed, squatting down to admire the black flowers that Bruce had planted. “These are beautiful. All of them are, really.”

Jason cleared his throat and crouched down next to him. “I’m sure Alfred would be more than willing to let you add your own to the garden. Maybe a pretty blue flower like the one you had at home.”

“Would he really?” Tim asked, feeling a small bubble of happiness form in his stomach.

“Of course!” Jason said, grinning. “We can go out and get some seeds or a pot of them and replant them in the garden.”

“I’d like that,” Tim said, looking back at the flowers. “Except not blue ones.”

“No?”

He shook his head. “I like them and they were pretty, but they weren’t my favorite. I like red flowers. Kind of like yours.”

“Do you want one?”

“What?” Tim asked, turning to look at Jason who was watching him.

“Do you want one of my flowers?”

He shook his head. “No, I couldn’t. Besides, they’re much prettier if they get to live on in the garden with the rest of their family.”

Jason smiled. “You have a point there.”

A breeze ruffled the flowers and Tim shivered, feeling the drop in temperature now that the sun was dipping closer to the horizon.

“We should get inside,” he continued. “Maybe get something warm to drink if you feel up to it.”

“I think I’ll be okay once I get inside,” Tim deflected. “I’m rather tired so I think I’ll head back to my room and settle in for the night.”

“Of course,” Jason said straightening as Tim did. “Whatever you need.”

Tim ducked his head as they started towards the house, grass soft under their feet.

~~

Tim stared up at the ceiling above his head. Even though he knew he was safe, everything felt cold and distant. The bed was too big and too unfamiliar. He didn’t know the ceiling. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and shivered, turning onto his side to pull his knees up to his chest.

Something in the distance creaked and Tim stiffened for a moment before forcing himself to relax. He urged himself to believe it was just the house making the noises but after living a life where the smallest noise could signal the end of his momentary peace, he learned to doubt even the most innocent of things.

Tim let out a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He thought of Jason who was just down the hall. He was the one certainty, or mostly a certainty in the whole house of new people and places. He bit his lip before throwing off the covers and swinging his legs over the side. He paused, wondering if he should really do it but when something else sighed, he didn’t hesitate any longer.

He pulled open the door a crack, peering out into the hallway that was empty and dark. He slipped through the door and pulled it shut behind him, walking carefully across the carpet. He kept walking until he came to the door that had the chipped wood on the frame.

Tim reached out to knock, fist suspended in front of the wood. He took one last look up and down the hallway before knocking gently. He quickly stepped back and curled his arms around his chest, listening for any sound within, body tensing when he heard the faint creak of a mattress.

The door was pulled open to soft lamplight and Jason stopped short.

“Tim?”

He sighed. “Sorry, I know it’s late…”

Jason shook his head. “I was up anyway. Is everything okay?”

Tim bit his lip, looking back down the hallway.

“You want to come in?” he asked, stepping back to make room.

Tim nodded and slipped through, feeling awkward while Jason shut the door behind him. He caught sight of a book lying face down on the blanket.

“Sorry to bother you,” he mumbled.

“It’s no problem,” Jason said, placing a hand on his lower back and guiding him over to the bed. Tim sat on the edge while Jason marked his page and left the book on the bedside table. “Now, what’s up?” he asked, sitting sideways on the edge of the bed so he was facing Tim.

He shrugged, threading his fingers together in his lap. “Just the new place I guess. I’m not used to it. Not used to the sounds the house makes. Everything feels cold…”

“Well, you’re more than welcome to hang out in here until you’re comfortable enough to go back to your room. Or if you want to sleep in here, I don’t mind,” Jason offered. “I was just reading so it’s not a bother having someone else here with me.”

“Thanks,” Tim mumbled.

“Do you want a book or anything?” Jason asked. “I might have an extra one lying around, but if not we could always go to the library and pick something out for you.”

“Wouldn’t we bother someone?” Tim asked.

Jason shook his head. “Nah. We’re all pretty good about sleeping and we all have our nights where it’s better to roam the halls a bit.”

“Oh,” Tim mumbled. “Thanks, but I think I’ll just hang out for now.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jason said reaching for his book. He settled back against the headboard and Tim sat stiffly for a moment before he stood and walked around to the other side of the bed, matching Jason’s posture against the headboard he pulled his legs up against his chest. He leaned his forehead against his knees and listened as Jason turned the page of his book.

Another moment passed before Jason started to softly read aloud. Tim’s eyes slid shut and some of the tension in his muscles fell away. He focused less on the words coming out of Jason’s mouth and more on the tone of his voice. Warmth filled the words as his tone changed and moved along the rise and fall of the words.

The cold that had been surrounding him was pushed away. The air and space around him was welcoming. The blanket was soft rather than abrasive. The sighs and creaks of the house spoke of a home well-loved and well-lived in. A smile pulled at his lips and he squeezed his arms around his legs, feeling something good sing in his veins.

~~

Tim sighed as he came back to consciousness, warmth surrounding him in a way that was so different from the night before and the cold he’d struggled to fight off. He shifted, frowning when he realized there was a heavy weight across him. He blinked his eyes open, gaze met with something black in front of his face before his eyes trailed up and met Jason’s sleeping face.

He thought back to the night before. He remembered going to Jason’s room and that he’d started to read to him, but anything beyond that…wasn’t. Waking up in the same bed as Jason wasn’t something he’d ever expected to happen and he found himself less concerned about it than he probably should’ve been.

Tim sighed and let his eyes slide shut again, letting himself have a few more moments before he had to think about anything or do anything or worry about anything. He was perfectly content to let himself sink into an abyss of nothing until Jason shifted next to him, limbs stiffening as he stretched.

Tim kept his breathing even and felt Jason shift in place. The hand resting against his back started to move in soothing circles that pulled a pleased sigh from his lips. The bed shifted next to him and the hand moved more firmly against his back.

“Tim, you up?” Jason murmured.

“No.”

Jason chuckled, laughter rough in his throat. “We don’t have to get up if you don’t want to. But if you’re hungry I’m sure Alfred has already gotten started on breakfast.”

“What does he usually make?” he mumbled.

Jason hummed. “He’s got lots of breakfast foods he makes, but I think there’s a pretty good chance of having pancakes this morning…”

Tim hummed, smile pulling at his lips. “Tempting.” And he was not going to think about how comfortable he was with a stranger being in the same bed as him.

“Come on,” Jason said, patting his back before pulling away. “There’s plenty of time to laze around today. I need to show you around the house and you still need to meet the rest of the family.”

Tim groaned and tried to bury himself in his pillow, but Jason grabbed his arm and tugged him to the edge of the bed before pulling him to his feet. He pouted up at Jason who smiled and walked him through the door and down the hall.

Tim expected them to go into the dining room he’d seen the night before, but instead they walked through the hall to the rear of the house and into the door to the kitchen where there was a smaller table pressed into the corner of the room by the windows facing the back lawn.

“Good morning, Master Jason. And Master Timothy.”

Tim blinked at the greeting from the man bustling around the kitchen. He looked like the driver from the day before.

“Thank you, Alfred,” Jason said. “Is breakfast ready?”

“Already on the table. Would you care for any coffee or tea?”

“I’m fine for the moment. Do you want anything, Tim?” he asked, turning to him.

“Uh,” Tim said, eyes darting between Alfred and Jason. “Coffee please.”

“Of course. Have a seat and I will bring you a cup right away.”

Jason steered Tim towards the table that had several bowls and plates of food resting on it. Tim spotted a stack of pancakes and reached for it before he even took his seat.

“Is anyone else up yet?” Jason asked as Alfred returned with Tim’s coffee.

“Master Bruce is having his coffee in the study, but I have not seen Master Richard or Master Damian this morning.”

Tim poured milk into his cup and stirred in a spoonful of sugar as he listened to them talk.

“I suppose Bruce will want to talk to me about the upcoming party he’s having?” Jason asked, stealing a couple of pancakes from the plate at Tim’s elbow.

“I suspect so,” Alfred said, smiling. “He’ll be putting a great deal of effort into this and wants things to go well for everyone involved.”

Jason sighed. “I’ll talk to him after breakfast.”

Tim stared into the brown drink in his cup. He wasn’t looking forward to being paraded around anytime soon. Especially if his father was invited. He knew he was going to come. He wouldn’t ignore the possibility of getting to socialize with some of Gotham’s elite.

“Morning, Pennyworth.”

“Ah, Master Damian. Would you care for some breakfast? Master Jason and Master Timothy are already eating.”

“Of course,” he scoffed finally coming into view. Tim blinked at the new guest, and who he assumed was the last member of the family he had yet to meet. He sat down at the opposite end from Tim and pulled a bowl of fruit and a slice of toast towards him.

“Would you care for any pancakes?” Alfred offered.

“I’d think not. Pancakes are for children.”

Tim’s eyes snapped to the plate next to him and felt his interest in them sour.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Damian,” Jason said. “But you _are_ a child and Alfred’s pancakes are delicious. Besides, you think anything that’s remotely delicious or fun is for children,” he finished, pointedly taking a bite from the one on his plate and shoving it into his mouth.

Tim hid his smile behind his coffee and pulled two pancakes onto his own plate, once more grateful for having somehow been lucky enough to be married off to someone with a good sense of humor and who wasn’t afraid to have fun. He glanced at Jason who caught his eye and winked at him, taking another self-satisfied bite of his food.

“Alfred?”

“Yes, Master Dick,” he said, turning his attention to the door.

“Have you seen-oh, Jason you are here,” he said, smiling.

“What do you want?”

“Not what I want, but what Bruce wants.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “And what does he want?”

“You in his office,” he said, hiking a thumb over his shoulder.

Tim snorted into his coffee and quickly covered his mouth when everyone turned to look at him.

“What’s wrong with him?” Dick asked.

“Next time you might want to think about how something sounds before you say it,” Jason said, pushing his chair back. “Just a suggestion.”

His fingers dragged along Tim’s back when he moved away and Tim turned his attention to the food in front of him, hoping that he could fade into the background and be ignored.

“So, Tim,” Dick said, taking one of the remaining empty chairs. “How was your first night in the Manor?”

He shrugged. “Wasn’t too bad.”

“You settled in all right?”

He nodded.

“Well if you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask or come to me.”

~~

“Hey.”

Tim looked up from where he was seated on the steps behind the Manor trying to soak up the sunshine.

“Mind if I sit?”

“Go ahead,” Tim said, drawing his legs up to the step below the one he was sitting on so he could prop his arms up on his knees.

Jason sat down next to him and stretched out his legs in front of him as Tim had been doing. “So I just got done talking with Bruce.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. We were talking about the party we’re going to be having here. He’s already sent out the invitations and your father’s accepted his.”

“So he’s coming.”

“Yeah,” Jason said softly.

“I didn’t expect otherwise, really,” Tim sighed.

“Hey…I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but-“

“No,” Tim interrupted, fisting his hands. “I just…no. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s no problem,” Jason said. “And you have nothing to apologize for. I was the one trying to poke my head into something personal.”

“When’s this party happening?”

“In a few days.”

“That’s…really soon,” Tim said.

Jason shrugged. “When you have as much money as Bruce does, you don’t really need to have as long of a timeline for planning stuff as anyone else does. Plus, Bruce throws so many galas that he practically has a whole catering staff at his beck and call.”

Tim smiled and let out a breath. “I guess the sooner we get this over with the better. Maybe then I can develop a new routine or whatever. I don’t even know what I’m going to be doing now.”

Jason shrugged. “Work for Bruce? What are you good at?”

“Tech. Computers. Stuff like that.”

Jason hummed. “He could probably find a place for you in the company. If you’re good enough. Or you could probably find work somewhere else. What were you doing before yesterday?”

“Nothing really. I feel like my whole life had revolved around me being married off that I didn’t really pay attention to what I could do or give it much thought. And now that that’s done,” he shrugged. “I dunno.”

He turned to look at Jason who had his head tilted back, small smile tugging at his lips as the lighting fell just right across his skin. Tim was pulling out his phone before he even realized it and aiming to take the perfect picture. He snapped one without thinking and had Jason turning to look at him at the sound of the artificial shutter.

“Tim?” he asked, frowning.

Tim wasn’t listening. His brain was already imagining the way the shadows and contrast would play off each other in a black and white photo or even something that was taken with a camera more sophisticated than a phone.

“Wait here,” he said, pushing himself up from the stairs to hurry back into the Manor.

“Wait, Tim!”

“Just wait there,” he called, bursting through the doors and sprinting down the hall that was quickly becoming more familiar. He hurried up the staircase and rushed down the hall towards the room where his things were. He yanked open the door, heart pounding, and made a beeline for his closet, pulling the door open and reaching for the box that held his camera.

He checked to make sure there was still film inside it before sprinting back out of the room, leaving doors open in his wake. Jason was still sitting where he’d left him, looking more bewildered than before which didn’t clear up when he reappeared with his camera.

“A camera?” he asked.

Tim settled down on the steps and pulled the lens cap off. “Okay,” he said around his gasps for air. “Do what you were doing before.”

“What?”

“Tilt your head back and close your eyes.”

Jason followed his instructions and Tim was pleased the lighting was still the same. He brought the viewfinder up to his eye and took in the contrast with his eye. He could see the strain in Jason’s posture and his discomfort.

“Hey, relax,” Tim murmured. “You don’t look bad. Just pretend I’m not here.”

Jason’s smile twisted into something Tim didn’t know how to describe. “How could I pretend you’re not there? I’m very aware you’re right next to me and pointing a camera at me.”

Tim smiled. “You look good,” he said making Jason frown. “I mean it. If you’d just relax, you can see how good you really do look.”

“Tell me.”

“Huh?”

“Tell me how good I look.”

Tim chuckled and he could see some of the tension drain from Jason’s shoulders. “Now you just want me to mindlessly compliment you.” He hummed, shifting around as the light subtly changed. “But that’s something I love about photography.”

“What is?” Jason asked, lips barely moving as his head tilted a little further back, no doubt following the warmth of the sun.

“That no matter what people see in the mirror and all the flaws it highlights, photography and cameras in the hands of the right person can make all of that disappear. It bleeds through to the truth of people and shows the world what’s most important about them.” His voice ended with the soft click of the camera shutter.

Tim lowered his camera with a smile. Jason rolled his head to the side and opened his eyes to look at Tim. “See? Wasn’t so hard when you just let yourself be, right?”

He didn’t say anything and continued to stare at Tim, making him fidget.

“What?” he asked when he couldn’t take the silence any longer.

Jason scooted closer and sat up, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Tim’s cheek. Tim felt his breath stick in his chest as Jason pulled back to look him in the eye.

“You should be a photographer.”

Tim blushed and looked down at the camera in his hands. “No, I…it’s just a hobby, I-“

“I mean it, Tim. You have a really great handle with a camera. You care about it, I can tell. I think you could be a great photographer.”

“Really?”

Jason nodded. “Definitely.”

There was a moment of silence between them before Tim cleared his throat. “Do you-uh…do you want to see my pictures?”

“Really?” Jason asked leaning forward.

Tim nodded.

“I’d love to.”

“Um, okay.” He grabbed the lens cap for his camera and stood from his spot, turning to go back inside. Jason followed him in, keeping in step with him as they moved through the halls and up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Tim’s door was still open like he’d left it. He set his camera on the bedside table and walked into his closet, pulling one of his boxes free. Jason was already seated on his bed when he walked back out and he sat next to him, pulling the lid off the box.

“Um, here,” he said, shoving it in Jason’s direction.

Jason took the box between his hands and slowly started picking his way through the pictures.

“These are incredible,” he breathed.

“Nah,” Tim said, blushing. He rubbed the back of his neck as Jason turned to face him.

“No, really I mean it. You should definitely enter a contest or something or find some work where you can take pictures. You’d be amazing at it.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course!” He looked through a few more of the black and white photos before shoving the box back at Tim. “Here, I’m going to go get my computer. I’ll be right back.”

“Sure…” Tim said, watching him run from his room. He was back in barely a minute with a computer tucked under his arm. He sat cross-legged on Tim’s bed and Tim turned to match his posture, keeping the box secure in his lap.

“See, look at this,” Jason said turning his computer. “The Gotham art gallery is holding an exhibition for photographers. Artists of all skill levels can apply. No recommendation is required and all entries will be judged blindly based on the quality of the photos. You should definitely apply!”

Tim squinted at the screen and reached forward to scroll down the page and read all the information.

“I don’t know…”

“Look,” Jason huffed, moving closer to Tim so they could both look at the computer. “They only need a fifteen photo spread. You obviously have enough and if not you could probably take more pictures. You’d just need to make copies of your photos and send them in with the entry fee.”

“I can’t just send in fifteen random photos to a contest like this,” he protested. “There must be a theme or something.”

Jason hummed and scrolled down the page before clicking on one of the other links. “Uh…freedom?” he asked, giving Tim a look.

Tim furrowed his brow. “Let me see,” he said, reaching for the computer. His eyes scanned over the words quickly. “That’s…so vague,” he grumbled. “They want me to put together a photo spread that represents freedom?”

“Well you can do it, can’t you?”

“Yeah,” Tim answered easily. “Wait, I mean, maybe…” he tried weakly.

Jason grinned. “Look, I can help you if you want. I really think you should go for it. Nothing bad can happen if you enter. The worst they’ll do is reject you and then you can just try for another contest.”

Tim bit his lip and tapped a finger against the side of the computer. He read over the words again. The cash prize didn’t mean much to him. It was more the chance to have his photos featured over everything else. He mentally ran through some of the pictures he had. He had a sizeable collection already and he was confident in his ability to take more pictures if he needed them.

He sighed and met Jason’s eyes. “Okay.”

“Okay?” he asked.

Tim nodded. “I’ll do it. But you _are_ going to help me.”

“Definitely,” Jason said, snatching the computer from him and clicking several things. “Let me just print off an application and we can get started. Be right back,” he said, shoving his computer away and bounding off the bed.

Tim grinned, looking over the screen again before he got up to retrieve the other boxes of pictures he had stored in the closet.

~~

“I feel like the more I try to think of what freedom is, the more it gets muddled in my brain,” Tim groaned as he stared at the pictures circled around him. He rubbed his fingers against his temples, trying to fight off the feeling of going cross-eyed.

“You’ve already got some good pictures picked out. Only need a few more,” Jason pointed out from where he was laying on his stomach on the opposite side of the bed. He had his chin propped in his hand and Tim knew he was feeling the same tendrils of exhaustion.

“That’s true, but I don’t think I’m going to find the last pictures I need from what I already have. I’m going to need something new,” Tim sighed. “We’ve looked over so many of the same pictures that I don’t think they’re going to offer anything new and I can’t afford to send something that isn’t up to the quality of the theme.”

“So you take more pictures. You’ve got a few days to do it.”

Tim nodded and started picking up the photos strewn across the blanket. He stifled a yawn in the back of his hand. He glanced over at the clock and blinked at the time. He hadn’t realized they’d been up so late.

“I guess we should be getting to bed,” Jason said, handing him the box he’d been going through. “I’ll get out of your hair for now.”

Tim nodded, pausing as he watched Jason walk towards his door. “Hey, Jason?”

“Hm?” he asked, looking over his shoulder with one hand on the doorknob.

“Thanks. For all of this. For your help and seeing something in my hobby I guess.”

Jason smiled. “Of course, Tim.”

He shut the door behind him and Tim let out a breath before packing up the rest of his things and stowing them back in his closet. He left the small pile of photos they’d managed to pick out with the application on his dresser. As soon as he got the rest of the photos taken care of he’d slip them into an envelope and send them off.

A bit of the weariness lifted as he went about getting ready for bed and he expected to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But once he crawled in bed and was left staring up at the ceiling, feeling wide awake. Tim rolled onto his side and drew his knees up under the blanket, but he still wasn’t satisfied.

He huffed and rolled over onto his other side, mirroring the position he’d just been in. He closed his eyes and waited, wondering where the exhaustion he’d been living with had gone. He rolled onto his back and glared up at the ceiling.

He sat up and drew up his knees, propping one of his elbows on his knee and fisting his hand in his hair. He closed his eyes and shook his head because he really could not be so attached. Not so quickly. That was weird and strange and not something that was supposed to happen. It wasn’t normal.

Tim dropped his hand and flung off the covers, padding over to his door quickly. He took a breath before pulling it open and walking down the hallway to Jason’s room. He raised his hand and after another second that ticked by too slowly, let himself knock softly.

“Come in,” came the muffled reply.

He pushed the door open and found Jason sitting against his headboard, head tilted back so he could look at the ceiling. Tim shifted from one foot from the other.

“Hey,” he said eloquently and sighed. “Look, I know this is weird and-“

“Tim,” Jason interrupted. “Just get in the bed. Please.”

He nodded and shut the door behind him before walking around the bed and crawling in on the other side. Jason shut off the lamp on the bedside table and slid down under the covers. After another infinity Jason reached out and Tim slid under his reach easily, scooting closer until he was tucked against Jason’s side.

Finally, finally he was able to close his eyes and be taken by sleep.

~~

Tim hung back as Jason kept walking forward past the garden. His head was turned to the side and he was reached towards a flower, a small smile playing on his lips. Tim wasn’t even thinking as he lifted his camera and took several shots.

Jason turned to look at him and he shrugged.

“Maybe you could find some birds to take pictures of?” he suggested. “They’re freeing, aren’t they?”

Tim hummed. “Maybe. I think I have a better idea, though.”

“Really?” Jason asked. “What is it?”

Tim smiled. “I don’t know how to put it into words. I think you’ll have to wait and find out.”

“But I’m helping you with this. Shouldn’t I know what you’re planning?”

“Nah,” Tim said, raising the viewfinder to his eye and looking around the backyard of the Manor. “I think I’ll keep it a surprise.”

“Fine,” Jason huffed. He crossed his arms and eyed Tim. “Are you sure you can’t tell me what you’re planning?”

Tim grinned, pointing the camera at him and took a picture of him pouting. “Nope.”

Jason’s pout turned into a smirk before he sprinted towards Tim. Tim gasped and turned to run. He didn’t keep ahead of Jason very long and was soon caught up in the circle of his arms and spun around. His laugher echoed over the grass, carried on the breeze and up to the sky.

Tim wished he could capture that moment in a photograph because there was no question that’s what freedom felt like.

~~

Tim stared down at the pile of pictures in his hands. He wanted to take another minute. He wanted to change something, knowing he could make it better in some way, but the night before, he’d made his decision and he wasn’t going to back down. He tucked the packet of photos into the envelope with his application and sealed it shut.

He walked out of his room with it clutched tightly between his fingers. The only thing left to do now would be to wait and see what happened. It was out of his control and he could only hope his work and his passion was enough to shine through and show his true feelings and ideas of freedom.

~~

Tim straightened his bowtie as a knock came on his door.

“Come in,” he called.

Jason pushed the door open. “The first guests have arrived. Bruce has already greeted them so we should probably head down.”

Tim nodded, smoothing out the planes of his suit. “Yeah…”

He walked over to Jason who stopped him and gave him a smile. “It’ll be fine, okay?”

Tim nodded. He knew Jason assumed it was the attention he was nervous about, but it ran deeper than that. It was the fact his father was going to be there and so much had happened between the wedding and now. He’d gotten closer to Jason. If he was brave enough he’d call them friends. He didn’t know what his father expected of him anymore or if that was it and he would be allowed to live his life as he wanted.

The surge in sound when they approached the stairs took Tim by surprise. When Jason had said Bruce had greeted the first guests, he’d expected two or three people, not the group that was standing in the entry. His hand immediately went to Jason’s and Jason twined their fingers together, squeezing his hand.

Tim took a steadying breath before he started down the stairs, keeping Jason’s hand in his. Several people looked up at them before starting furious conversations with those closest to them. Tim wanted nothing more than to turn and run back to his room, but Jason kept him moving forward.

He was glad the conversations didn’t stop entirely. He didn’t think he would’ve been able to handle all of the attention being on him. Bruce moved through the crowd and was the first to approach them.

“I’m glad to see you’ve made it down,” he said, nodding at them both. “Try and socialize with some of the guests for a while.”

“Got it,” Jason answered for him.

Bruce looked past their shoulders towards the front doors and slipped around them. Tim followed him with his eyes and stiffened when he saw he was going to greet his father who’d just arrived. Jason squeezed his hand and pulled him through the crowd in the opposite direction, hoping the guests would keep them hidden for a while.

“Are you going to be okay?” Jason murmured in his ear as they moved through the guests, giving polite nods when people offered their congratulations.

Tim let out a shaky breath and tried to plaster a smile on his face with all the attention they were getting. “Maybe,” he answered honestly. “Just…please don’t leave me alone.”

Jason shook his head. “I’ll stay by your side all night if I have to. And if we’re nice enough, we can sneak away soon enough. I bet we can get Dick to cover for us.”

Tim felt himself relax at Jason’s soothing voice and cool composure. They slipped into the dining room where more guests were crowded and picking over the wide spread of refreshments. Jason handed a flute of champagne to Tim and took one for himself. Tim downed half of it making Jason raise an eyebrow.

“Sorry,” he said, dropping Jason’s hand to run a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay. Take it easy,” he said, placing his hand on the small of his back. “Hey look over there.”

Tim followed his gaze and caught sight of a man carefully watching the people around him before swiping several fingers sandwiches and discreetly eating them.

“What is he doing?” Tim whispered.

“Starving, obviously.”

Tim snickered, turning his face into Jason’s shoulder.

“Got you to laugh.”

Tim glanced up and met his smile. “Yeah…thanks.”

“Think you’re ready to deal with the rest of the guests?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I…yeah.”

Jason directed him out of the dining room and they were met with a wave of chatter. The guests had somehow multiplied in the time they’d been gone and the front hall was packed with bodies. Tim could see Bruce greeting everyone and engaged in some conversation, offering handshakes and smiles to people he vaguely recognized but knew nothing about.

“Ah the happy couple,” a man said, popping up into their space and extending a hand first to Jason and then to Tim who took it hesitantly. “Congratulations on the recent wedding. We’re so sorry we weren’t able to attend the event in person.”

“Thank you,” Jason said. “We preferred keeping it as a small affair for family and close friends of the grooms. In order to amend for the exclusivity of the wedding we decided to hold this gathering so please enjoy yourself and mingle with the other guests. The catering for tonight is simply divine and I’m sure there will be plenty of food that tastes like it came from a wedding.”

The man grinned and nodded before moving past them. Tim blinked at Jason, more than a little in awe of how easily he was able to handle the attention.

“You get a lot of practice with that?” he asked as they moved through the crowd and accepted more handshakes and short words of congratulations.

“Unfortunately. Bruce’s propensity for galas and parties developed before Dick was even adopted so we’ve all had to grow up with it. Even when you’re a surly kid you can’t exactly say what’s on your mind for fear of economic retaliation. We learned how to schmooze with the crowds and would laugh about everyone we met later or sneak conversations during the party.”

Tim nodded. “Well, I hope you don’t mind if I let you handle all of the talking on this one.”

Jason smiled down at him. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.”

“Ah, Jason,” a snooty older women said as she swooped in on them. “I suppose it is time for me to offer my own congratulations.” She held out her hand and Jason dutifully took it, pressing his lips against the back of her glove. “Although,” she added when he’d released her. “I would’ve much rather seen you married off to my daughter. It would’ve been such a wonderful union.” She sniffled and brushed away an imaginary tear.

Tim felt his face heat up and stared down at the drink in his hand.

“I’m sure your daughter will find a partner who is much better suited to your family than I would’ve been,” Jason said, something odd underlying his tone. “I’m afraid the two of us wouldn’t have worked out, not when I care so much for Tim here,” he said, pulling him closer.

The woman sighed. “Of course. I know it’s not an option, but I always did hope. Congratulations again,” she said before moving off.

“Am I going to be on the receiving end of things like that for the rest of the night?” Tim asked, trying to make his tone light.

“Don’t let them bother you. The only thing they care about is money.”

Tim quirked an eyebrow when Jason looked back down at him and he sighed, running a hand down his face.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I know that’s the reason you’re here, but…”

Tim smiled. “It’s okay. I know what you mean, Jason.”

Jason smiled and dipped his head to give Tim a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks. Sorry. I guess I could be more eloquent about this whole thing.”

“Save your eloquence for the rich people. You don’t want to run out of it.”

“Are you implying I can’t be nice to both my husband and a thousand guests?” Jason scoffed.

Tim snickered, trying to hide his grin behind his hand. “I guess I am.”

Jason pursed his lips, trying not to look as pleased as he felt that Tim was already so comfortable with him. “Okay, so what if I-“

“Gentleman.”

Tim froze and Jason’s hand pressed more firmly against his back. He swallowed and looked to where his father was standing in front of them.

“Do you mind if I have a word with my son?”

Tim swallowed.

“Since we’re married now, I’m sure anything you have to say to Tim you can say in front of me as well,” Jason said, jumping in and moving closer to Tim.

Jack smiled and Tim saw the anger burning in his eyes. “Then I suppose I should you wish both of you my collective congratulations,” he said, clasping his hands behind his back. “I do hope you enjoy this lovely reception Mr. Wayne has put together for you.”

“Thank you,” Jason said. “And we hope you enjoy it as well.”

He nodded and gave one more look at Tim before moving off.

“Come here,” Jason said and pulled him away from the crowd and through a door to a hallway away from the rest of the guests. “Are you okay?” he asked, putting their glasses on the ground and taking Tim’s hands in his own and Tim realized they were shaking.

He shrugged and stared at their joined hands and the matching rings on their fingers.

“Do you need anything?” he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Tim’s ear.

Tim let out a shaky breath. “Can you…can you get me a glass of water, please?”

Jason nodded. “I’ll be right back, okay? Just stay here.”

Tim nodded and he gave him one last concerned look before rushing off and back through the door that led to the party. Tim closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. He heard the door creak and opened his eyes, expecting to see Jason coming back through but found his father there instead.

“I should’ve expected this,” he hissed letting the door shut behind him.

Tim took a step back, upsetting the glasses of champagne near his feet. One of them tipped over and shattered against the floor. His father didn’t give him much more room to run before he was shoving him back against the wall, a hand fisted in his shirt.

“You always were so disgusting and useless. You haven’t even been here for over a week and you’ve already spread your legs for him. Do you enjoy it?” he hissed. “Do you like getting fucked into the mattress and having your face shoved into the blankets? This is supposed to make our family look good and instead you’re whoring yourself out to this family.”

Tim shook his head. “No, I-“

He cut off with a gasp when pain exploded on his cheek from his father’s hand.

The door creaked again and Tim looked desperately toward it, hoping it was Jason who was coming through. Instead, Dick and Damian stepped through the doorway. Damian had his arms crossed which wasn’t so unusual, but Dick’s expression was brutally cold. Tim had never seen him look so fierce.

“If you care at all about your own well-being it would do you well to let him go,” Dick said, voice low and icy.

“He’s my son and I’ll handle him however I please,” he shot back.

“That’s where you’re wrong. He’s part of our family now and you no longer have control over his person. So you will release him. Now.”

When Tim wasn’t immediately let go Dick stalked forward and wrapped a hand around his arm, squeezing his wrist until he was forced to move back. Tim watched as his father was escorted away from him.

“Damian go find Jason. I’ll have Mr. Drake taken home.”

Damian nodded, giving Tim an onceover and showing the most concern he’d seen from him before leaving the hallway and slipping back into the party.

Tim let out a shaky breath now that he was alone and wrapped his arms around himself before sinking to the floor.

“Tim!”

He looked up as Jason burst through the door, glimpsing Damian behind it before it fell shut. He rushed over to him and kneeled in front of him.

“Are you okay? What happened? Your cheek’s red,” he said, bringing a hand up to cradle his face.

“After you left to get me some water, my dad he…”

Jason’s eyes grew dark and he swore under his breath, rocking back on his heels to stand up, but Tim stopped him, grasping at the lapels of his jacket.

“No, please stay. Dick already got rid of him. Please. Don’t leave me,” he practically whimpered.  

Jason looked uncertain and still fairly murderous before he nodded and settled down next to him. “What did he do?”

“He came in and was spouting all of this stuff about me being disgusting and spreading my legs for you and that this marriage was supposed to make him look good. When I tried to argue he slapped me and that’s when Dick showed up,” he explained quietly.

Jason wrapped an arm around Tim’s shoulders and pulled him close. “I’m so sorry. I failed you. I promised I wouldn’t leave you alone and then I did. This shouldn’t have happened to you.”

Tim shook his head. “It’s not your fault. He’s the one who-“ He cut himself off with a sigh before tucking himself tighter against Jason’s side. “My dad’s never been the best. What happened tonight, that kind of behavior? That’s happened before. He always thought I was a burden.”

“You’re not a burden, Tim,” Jason said, looking deep into his eyes. “You are anything but a burden. You’re smart and funny and enjoy photography so much and I’ve been so happy to get to know you over these past few days. It’s honestly a miracle that we somehow ended up together like this. I care about you a lot and I don’t know if I love you or what exactly I’m feeling, but I know I want you to be safe and I want to be there for you.”

Tim smiled and tangled his hand in the back of Jason’s hair. “Thank you. As weird as this whole situation is, I’m really glad I’m married to you.”

Jason smiled and leaned down to meet Tim’s lips in a simple kiss. It was quick and supportive and Tim sighed before leaning back in for a deeper kiss. Jason tilted Tim’s head back and pulled him close. This was so much more than what they’d experienced before. It was gentle and passionate and everything Tim needed from him in that moment.

Tim thought he should’ve been worried they were moving too fast, but they couldn’t get much faster when they were already married.

When Tim was about to crawl into Jason’s lap and possibly ask for more, Jason pulled away and stopped them.

“Wow,” Jason said. “Why haven’t we been doing that this whole time?”

Tim chuckled and buried his embarrassment in Jason’s shoulder.

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah,” he said with a nod. “I think I’ll be able to handle the rest of the party now that my father’s gone.”

Jason nodded and stood, pulling Tim to his feet. He reeled him in and claimed one last kiss before they turned back to the party and the guests who were still waiting to be introduced to the new couple. Through it all, in the back of Tim’s mind he was thinking about his photography submission and how it was becoming more and more true with each and every passing day.

~~

After the party, Tim didn’t even bother pretending he was going to sleep in his bed. He slipped into his room to change into something more comfortable before he was walking back down the hallway and knocking on Jason’s door.

“Come in,” he said and Tim pushed the door open to find Jason halfway out of his dress shirt. He smiled at Tim before picking up his pajamas and moving into his bathroom. “I’ll be out in a sec.”

“Sure,” Tim said, already pulling the blankets back from the mattress and crawling under them to make himself comfortable.

Jason emerged a few minutes later in his pajamas and turned off the lamp before crawling under the covers with Tim. They both moved to each other and shifted around until they were in a comfortable position. Jason pressed a kiss to the top of his head and Tim sighed, letting his eyes slide shut after a more than stressful night. He almost wanted to tilt his head up for a deeper kiss like the one they’d shared earlier.

Instead, he contented himself with pressing a kiss against Jason’s chest through his shirt. The hold Jason had on him tightened and Tim let himself hide his smile in the darkness before he drifted off to sleep.

~~

Tim stared down at the letter in his hands. He ran his fingers over the embossed logo at the top of the page. He read the words for the fifth time, still not believing what they were saying. That they’d said yes. That they’d picked him. That his photos had been good enough.

“What you got there, Tim?” Jason asked, coming up behind him.

Tim moved his mouth, trying to make some sort of sound come out of his mouth. Jason’s hand settled on his hip and he leaned forward to read the letter over his shoulder. The grip on his hip tightened.

“You got picked? That’s amazing!” he gushed. “I knew you could do it, Tim!” He wrapped his arm around Tim’s waist and gave him an awkward half-hug.

“Thanks,” Tim said, ducking his head to hide his blush.

“We should celebrate! Throw a party! Do something,” he said, getting ready to move away.

Tim grabbed ahold of his wrist and pulled him back in. He wrapped his arms around Jason, crushing the impressive letter against his back.

“Thank you,” Tim breathed, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his face against Jason’s chest. “Thank you so much for this.”

Jason’s arms settled around him. “This was all you, Tim. I didn’t do anything.”

Tim laughed. It was breathless and a little wild and disbelieving. “Are you kidding? You were the one who saw my pictures and thought this was something I could do. You were the one who found the contest and convinced me to enter. You were the one who sat with me and sifted through pictures for hours. You were with me when I had to go and take more pictures. You did so much.”

“Nah,” Jason said fondly.

Tim looked up and found Jason staring down at him. Tim cupped the side of his face and brought him down for a kiss. Jason pulled him tighter against him.

“You did. Maybe one day you’ll understand,” Tim whispered.

Jason smiled. “Does anyone else know yet?”

Tim shook his head.

“When is the showing anyway? It’s soon right?”

He nodded. “In a week. I’m supposed to go to the gallery this week to get a look at how my pictures are being displayed and if any changes need to be made from the setup.”

“I get to come to the showing right?” Jason asked, mischief shining in his eyes.

Tim chuckled. “Of course. As long as you don’t cause trouble.”

“Always,” Jason said before swooping in for another kiss and spinning Tim down the hallway as they went to tell the rest of the family the news.

~~

Tim smoothed down the planes of his suit and bit his lip. The gallery was already filled with guests and glasses of champagne adorned the hands of the crowds. He’d been nothing but excited when he went in for the preview earlier in the week, but now he was feeling sick to his stomach, worried about what Jason and everyone else was going to think of his pictures. He was putting so much of himself out into the world with his set. He was going to show his vulnerability to everyone and wouldn’t be able to take it back.

Jason had been stellar about his nervousness the night before. He hadn’t been able to sleep and had tossed and turned for hours until Jason pulled out a book and tucked him into his side, reading out loud until he finally drifted off in the early hours of the morning to get a few hours of a nap.

Tim practically melted when a warm hand settled on his back and a kiss was dropped onto the top of his head.

“Hey,” Jason’s husky voice greeted. “How are things going so far?”

Tim turned to look up at him, reaching for his hand to have something to hold on to for fear of being sucked away. “Good. It’s still early so I haven’t needed to answer any questions from people about my pictures. I’m worried if I have to talk too much I’m going to end up throwing up all over the floor.”

Jason rubbed his thumb against the back of his hand and offered a smile. “You’ll be great. Speaking of pictures, can I see yours?”

Tim bit his lip, stomach flipping over in anxiousness. “How about I show you the others first?”

Jason smiled. “And save the best for last? I like it.”

Tim huffed. “That’s not what I meant, Jason.”

He chuckled but didn’t respond. Tim pulled him along through the crowd. His ears were listening keenly to the conversations around him, wondering if they were talking about his pictures, if the positive comments were for what he’d created or for someone else.

His anxiousness continued to grow as they made their way through the displays. Jason offered comforting gestures as they continued around and Tim had to remind himself to breath as they got closer and closer to his display.

“Now that we’ve seen everything else in the gallery can I please see your pictures now?” Jason asked. “I’m sure Bruce and Dick and Damian went straight there and have seen your work already.”

Tim’s hand flexed in Jason’s grip and he was worried his palm was getting sweaty. He swallowed and nodded, finally turned the last corner to where his photos were hung on the wall. Jason was quiet as they approached. He wasn’t sure where his gaze went to first, but Tim’s eyes locked on the edge of spiral, following the photos of birds in flight, past the back of a car on Gotham’s city streets that looked to be alone and driving off in the rain.

Other spirals curled in of flower petals blowing off in the wind and a fish swimming downstream. Jason’s grip tightened on his hand and Tim let himself follow the pictures around to the end of the spiral where in the center was the one he’d taken of Jason.

Jason’s back was to him in the picture. His hands were barely stretching away from his hips, palms forward. His head was turned to the side, gaze looking off into the distance as a grin pulled at his lips. It was Tim’s favorite picture out of the whole display and that’s why Tim had put it in the middle.

Tim slowly drew his gaze away from the picture and looked up to meet Jason’s eyes. They were wide and his lips were parted in a small oval. He slowly turned his head towards Tim, gaze the last thing to come around to face him.

“Me?” he asked. “But why? The subject of the exhibit was supposed to be freedom.”

“Exactly,” Tim said, turning to face him more fully. “The subject of the exhibit is freedom and you’re mine. You freed me from the confines of my life and gave me so much in such a short period of time. You freed me from the cage I was living in and showed me how beautiful and amazing the world can be.”

“But…” Jason said. “I didn’t-“

“You did,” Tim said. “Like I said, you were the one who urged me to do this and gave me the confidence to go through with it. I may have taken the pictures, but they’d still be tucked in the back corner of my dark closet if you hadn’t urged me to bring them here.” He gave Jason’s hand a squeeze. “You freed my work and my soul from the shackles that were suffocating it.”

Jason blinked at him. He grasped at Tim, cradling his head with one hand and gripping his hip with the other. Tim rested his hands on Jason’s shoulders and smiled at him. Smiled at his shocked expression because even if Jason was having a hard time believing it, it was true. Jason had given him so much and he honestly wouldn’t know where he’d be without him. Still locked away in his room and terrified to go outside, probably.

Jason dipped his head and pressed their lips together. The kiss was long, slow, and languid. Tim would’ve melted into the floor if he hadn’t had Jason’s hands holding him close.

“I love you,” Jason gasped quietly when they parted. “I love you, Tim.”

Tim’s breath left him in a rush and he closed his eyes at the explosion of emotion and affection that burst inside his chest. He blinked his eyes open and met Jason’s shining gaze.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments, and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


End file.
